Mysterious Encounter
by phineas81707
Summary: After ten years of inaction, Cipher has returned to wreak havoc on the region of Orre. With Wes MIA, it falls to his son, Michael, and the successor to Summer and Winter, Springtime, to defeat the cruel foes once again. Or does it?
1. Looking on the Sunny Side

_Michael stood on the field of battle, locked in combat._

_"Salamence, use Earthquake!" he commanded. His Salamence heeded the command, knocking the Metagross down to low health. The Metagross retaliated with a Sludge Bomb that hardly dealt damage. Michael repeated his Earthquake, and beat his opponent._

MICHAEL defeated SIM TRAINER LOSTEN!

* * *

"Wow, Michael, I'm impressed," Professor Krane said. This was Michael's first simulation that Krane personally watched. "You fought like Salamence was Springtime there. Though… don't you feel you should use other Pokémon beside Springtime?"

"Not really. Doesn't Mum use one?"

"No, two. Togetic, remember?"

"Oh… Then yeah, I might consider a second. You can go back to work now."

Professor Krane left, and Michael sent out his Eevee, Springtime.

"How do you feel about a new friend?"

_"You have my attention."_

"Yeah… but what?"

"Michael, come with me," Professor Krane suddenly said.

"What is it?" Michael asked.

"Your mother has just informed me that one of our projects has been completed."

* * *

"Here you go, Michael. I want you to have this," Michael's mother said, with a sad smile. She held out a machine. Michael took it, and it latched itself onto his left arm. He looked between his Battle Brace and this new device.

"This is a Snag Machine, rather like the one your father wore. However, in the case of a theft, it will refuse to work on Shadow Pokémon," Professor Krane said. Michael's mother burst into tears.

"Oh… sorry."

"That's alright… I just… Wes, why did you have to go?" Michael's mother asked. Michael uncertainly put his arm on his mother's shoulder, calming her down.

_Goddess, it doesn't take much to set her off these days, _Summer commented,

_"Hey, Wes was a fine Trainer to serve under. I'm sad to see him gone too," _Winter added. He looked at Summer, who had seized up.

_"Mom? What is it?" _Springtime asked.

_It's Cipher! They're here!_

Aidan, one of the lab's assistants, gave Michael a few Pokéballs, and assisted in the evacuation of all but Michael, his mother, and Professor Krane.

"Hello there, Rui. It's nice to see you again. But as much as I'd like to take you, I'm here for Professor Krane."

"Hah! You'll have to get past me."

_SPY NAPS would like to battle!_

_SPY NAPS sent out DUSTOX and HUNTAIL!_

_P__K__M__N __TRAINER RUI sent out Summer and TOGETIC!_

Togetic used a Magical Leaf on Huntail, while Summer used Psychic on Dustox.

_SPY NAPS sent out TEDDIURSA!_

Michael's eyes narrowed. Teddiursa was a Shadow Pokémon, which he promptly Snagged.

_RUI defeated SPY NAPS!_

"A Snag Machine? But I thought we had the only one!"

"It doesn't matter. Grab the Professor and run!" The biggest Peon did so, knocking down Rui and Michael.

* * *

"Rui, Michael, are you alright?" Aidan asked. Rui looked up, to still see Cipher's truck in the distance.

"…There was a Shadow Pokémon. Cancel our appointments, we need to devote maximum attention to the Purify Chamber! Michael, can you get a crucial part from Gateon Port?"

Michael took a look at the Snag Machine on his arm, and then Springtime. He looked into Rui's eyes, and nodded.

"I promise you, Mom… I will help you defeat Cipher!"

* * *

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" a thug asked Michael. Through his trusty scooter, he had arrived in Gateon Part, and accidentally bumped into this fellow. In a roaring rage, he sent out a Shadow Zangoose. My eyes narrowed, and a Snag Ball was in my hand…

"Enough, ruffian. Son, may you?" a stout old man stated. He pointed to his blue-haired bodyguard, who sent out an Alakazam and KOed it.

"…Thank you, I guess…" Michael said.

"What's wrong, little boy?" the old man asked.

"I was going to Snag that Shadow."

"Oh… Shadow Pokémon? Like what Cipher did ten years ago? I must get the word out. Ardos, Eldes, may you assist me?"

"Of course, Father."

"Your words are our desires."

Michael watched the three figures walk into the distance, before continuing on his errand.

* * *

"So sorry, buddy, but both of our shop proprietors have left on important business."

"Shame."

"Oh, but is that an Eevee you have?" the man asked. "I've recently visited a faraway region, Sinnoh or somewhere, and I found this mysterious rock. A woman told me that if an Eevee was to be exposed to it, it would evolve. I took a sample of this rock, and I've been dying to see if it's true."

"Springtime, are you willing to try?"

_"…OK."_

_What? Springtime is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Eevee turned from a dark brown to a light brown. Leaves begun to spring all over her, even in place of fur.

_Congratulations! Your Springtime evolved into LEAFEON!_

"Wow… I've never heard of this Pokémon."

_"Me neither… but I look cuter, right."_

"Yeah, kinda…"

"Sorry I was out so long. The name's Perr. Whatcha looking for?"

"A part ordered by the Pokémon HQ Lab."

"Got it right here. Now, I'd get that back."

* * *

"Hello, Michael. How has your journey served you?"

"Well enough. Springtime evolved!" Michael sent it out.

"Oh, it's so cute… but I've never seen it before."

"Yeah… so, what do we do about the Shadow Pokémon?"

"Well, we need to make the Pokémon sufficiently friendly, and then we need to conduct a purification ritual. We could use the Agate Shrine, or we can conduct them here… but first, we need to finish this Chamber."

Michael nodded. He headed out to begin his quest.

**Meet possibly the craziest/stupidest idea for a story concept: Leafeon? Fully playable in Gen 3?**

**With that, I have a slight issue. For obvious reasons, Leafeon images that fit XD's formatting are next to nonexistent, thanks to there being nothing that can at least give me Battle Revolution models and icons. For this reason, I apologise in advance for the splashes.**

**This story, like _A Tale of Two Geniuses_, will lie to you in it's interface until the story is finished. Before you think that this means this story will be abandoned: the ending to this story is one I'm looking forward to. I'm sticking with this story.**

**Well, let's dive into another story with next to impossible PMTs.**


	2. New Friends

**Trainers, what influences the tempo of the Purify Chamber?**

**a) Type matchups  
b) Alphabetical Order  
c) Time of day**

Michael arrived in Agate Village. He was used to the wonderful views around the HQ Lab, but this place took that, and multiplied it by eleven. He was in awe… before remembering why he was here.

"Plenty of time to admire the view later." He set forward.

* * *

"Welcome, grandchild," Beluh welcomed Michael with open arms.

"Nice to meet you, Grandmamma," he said, kind of humbled. His great-grandparents were as spry as ever.

"Where's Grandpapa?" Michael asked.

"He's over by the Relic Stone. He really is far too enthusiastic."

"No such thing as too enthusiastic to put a dent in Cipher."

* * *

"Welcome, Michael, welcome… This is the Relic Stone. Oh, how often I've been here, purifying Pokémon for my granddaughter Rui…"

"This looks even better than Agate Village proper… it's a shame that the reason we're here is such a sad one," Michael sighed.

"Yes, quite. Well, my boy… would you like to try a purifying ritual?"

"Sure. Teddiursa!" Michael sent out Teddiursa. The stone released a touch of green light, which pierced Teddiursa's dark aura, removing it.

"Well done… but I should offer a hint. There have been suspicious types around the old Shadow Pokémon Laboratory. You should go there and check it out."

* * *

"Hello, Michael," a tall man with a grey and red colour scheme said to me as I mounted my scooter.

"Hello, sir. I believe we met in Gateon Port."

"Indeed, Michael. But please, no need to call me sir. Call me Eldes."

"Understood, Eldes. Now, I have somewhere to be, so what was it?"

"Oh, you are in a hurry? Well, I'll be brief. I have let ONBS news know about Cipher's scheme. The citizens will be cautious."

"So, no using Springtime?" Michael asked, sending out said Springtime.

"A new evolution of Eevee? Well, it certainly looks cute… I'll let the ONBS know. There will be precious few travelers with this Pokemon. It should serve as a method of identification."

"You have my gratitude, Eldes."

* * *

Michael made it to the Shadow Pokemon Laboratory, and prepared his Snag Machine. He plowed through the Laboratory, snagging ten whole Shadows: Houndour, Spheal, Baltoy, Mareep, Gulpin, Seedot, Spinarak, Numel, Carvanha, and Shroomish. It was after this trek that he encountered someone in charge.

"Well, like, hello, there, Michael. Professor Krane has totally said a lot about you. Stealing Pokemon? That is like, rude on so many levels!"

"You're one to talk! I'm recollecting them to fix them."

"Yeah… well… like… I didn't do the stealing, duh. I just made them, like, shut the door to their hearts. Especially ex dee zero… zero… something…"

"…Professor Krane?"

"She's been acting odd for a while now. She's been looking for information on Shadow Pokemon… and then, for some reason, Snag Machines."

"…Whatever. Do I have to fight you to get Krane back?"

"Totally, duh!"

_CIPHER ADMIN LOVRINA would like to battle!_

_CIPHER ADMIN LOVRINA sent out LUVDISC and BEAUTIFLY!_

_Go! Springtime and MAREEP!_

"Oh, that Pokemon is oh so adorable, I like, love it! Shame I have to totally defeated."

"Shame you won't be."

Springtime used a Razor Leaf on Luvdisc, while Mareep opted for Thundershock on Beautifly. True to form, both went down.

_CIPHER ADMIN LOVRINA sent out ROSELIA and DELCATTY!_

Michael's eyes narrowed. Delcatty was a Shadow Pokemon, who immediately took out Mareep. Michael replaced Mareep with Houndour, who started using Ember on Roselia. Springtime leaped into battle with Delcatty. Springtime emerged the victor.

_"You going to come quietly?"_

_"No."_

_"Suit yourself. Michael, Snag Ball?"_

"Coming right up!" Michael tossed a Snag Ball at Delcatty, Snagging it. Springtime curled up, and purred contentedly. With Roselia down, the battle was over.

_MICHAEL defeated CIPHER ADMIN LOVRINA!_

"Oh my, like, that was the most intense battle EVER! Springtime, whatever your name was, you were, like, totally the coolest Pokemon on the field!"

"Well, Lovrina… I made my offer to your brother, and now I extend my arm to you. What Cipher is doing is wrong. Would you like to seek reparation for it?"

"Oh… uh… I… Excuse me!" Lovrina ran from the room, face in her hands.

"That was unexpected."

"We're going home, and we won't have to worry about her again.

* * *

"Hello, everybody, I am back. Aidan, Rui… I've learned a lot from that ordeal. First and foremost, Cipher is up to their old tricks."

"Great. What did you learn?"

"Aidan, this is serious. They have a Pokemon that they claim is impossible to purify. Naps called it XD001."

"That is horrible. Aidan, shame on you for making jokes at a time like this."

"It was one line… I am never going to live this one down."

"No you are not."

"Thirdly, if I may interject, you two… we may have an ally among Cipher. Lovrina seemed willing to help us. If she shows up, then we will accept that as her being an ally. If not, she must be staying loyal to Cipher."

"Seems fair."

"Michael, honey… while you were out, we finished the Purify Chamber."

* * *

"Short version, put normal Pokemon with Shadows, and their hearts will slowly open," Aidan explained.

"Long version, there are tempos and all that. I figured it out, so I'll do most of the purification rituals. Enter any PC, and you'll be able to pull any Pokemon you need to fight off Cipher," Rui finished.

"Thank you. You know how to ease my concern."

"You're welcome, son. I know what it must be like, facing Cipher. At least I had Wes. You must be stressed. You're always welcome home, darling."

"Thank you, Mom. But I will defeat Cipher."

**The correct answer is a) Type matchups.**

**Next time, on _Mysterious Encounter, _we do some stuff in Pyrite Town and the characters surrounding it.**


	3. A Snagger By Another Name

**Trainers, Larvitar is normally obtained by trading what Pokemon to Duking?**

**a) Trapinch  
b) Surskit  
c) Wooper**

Pyrite Town: the home of ONBS. Eldes mentioned the ONBS is Michael's brief encounter with him, and he thought it wise to meet said members. Now seemed as good a time as any.

* * *

"Hello there, traveller! I am Megg, and welcome to the ONBS Building!" the receptionist called out.

"Hello to you too, Megg. I am Michael."

"Omigosh! Michael, saviour of Orre, here in the flesh? Somebody catch me!" Megg gasped.

"Do you do that to everyone, or just me?"

"…Just you. Do… do you want to meet my brother?"

"Eh, sure. Who is your brother?"

* * *

"Hello, Michael. Professor Krane let me know you'd be arriving here. I am Nett, and I served your father in the war."

"Oh, Nett, stop exaggerating things."

"…You're right. I did the hacking for him. Back then, we were a part of the Kid's Grid… but now look at us. Your father did much for us before he suddenly disappeared."

"Yeah, I don't know what happened to him either. I suspect Cipher was behind it."

"Yeah, I heard Cipher's come out of hiding. This could be a good chance to find your father. Megg, could you cancel the other project?"

"It's done anyway."

"Oh."

"Wait, what other project?"

"I'msorryMichaelbuttheknowledgeofONBS'ssecretprojectisonastrictneedtoknowbasis. And nobody needs to know," Nett said.

"Attention! News alert!" a voice at Megg's hip announced. Megg opened her P*DA, and scanned the data.

"Michael, could you come with me, please? There's something I want to see."

* * *

"Today, we are here to celebrate the discovery of Wild Pokémon in the Orre Region! Duking?"

"Ah, yes. It took me ten years, but I finally devised a system. Hey, you there. I want to demonstrate how easy it is for anybody to use the Poke Spots. First, you use this bait." Duking handed me some bait. I left a portion of it on the platter in the centre of attention, and stepped back. Sure enough, a Wild Pokémon poked his head around. The Trapinch slowly edged forward, and began to snap up the bait.

"Now's your chance! Michael, catch us a Pokémon!" Pofty exclaimed.

"You guys got any music?" Megg asked.

"Sure." The cameraman got a tape, and pressed play. Western music began to play.

"Really?"

"Whatever."

_A wild TRAPINCH appeared!_

_Go! Springtime!_

"Michael, the hero of Orre, is using his signature Pokémon… the cute thing, to catch one of the first wild Pokémon in all of Orre since who knows when!"

"Enough narrating, Pofty! Catching Pokémon takes focus!"

Springtime used a Razor Leaf, knocking the Pokémon to low health. Michael tossed a Pokéball at it, catching it in one go.

"And that's how you catch Pokémon, Orre!" Megg said, triumphantly.

"And that's a wrap. You can turn off the country music now."

Pofty and the cameraman left the scene, leaving Michael, Megg and Duking.

"I need to go, Michael. I have a job to do."

"See you, Megg."

Megg left, leaving only Duking.

"Trapinch… I've struggled to find a Trapinch in all of my time looking for wild Pokémon. If I may, can I trade you the Trapinch?"

"What for?"

"This other Pokémon of the stones." Michael shrugged, and gave Duking his Trapinch in return for a Rock Pokémon of some kind.

"Thank you. Also, there is a Poke Spot… here, and here." Duking pointed them out. "I must be going. Have luck catching wild Pokémon."

* * *

Michael arrived at the Cave Poke Spot, to find a very tall man with a very tall afro already there.

"Here, Wooper, Wooper, Wooper… daddy's gonna give you a new home!"

"Who in Orre are you?"

"Who am I? Why, don't they tell you anything? The name's B. Miror B. And I am looking for domination of all Pokémon."

"Not a chance, buddy."

"You are in opposition to my goals? Then I must defeat you!"

_WANDERER MIROR B. would like to battle!_

_WANDERER MIROR B. sent out LOMBRE and LOMBRE!_

_Go! Springtime and LARVITAR!_

"Whoa, a Larvitar!" both Miror B. and Michael stated simultaneously. Michael recovered first.

Springtime opened with a weird move that somehow involved making a cross with one slash. Whatever it was, it KOed the Lombre. Larvitar chose to open with a Dragon Dance. The remaining Lombre used Rain Dance.

_WANDERER MIROR B. sent out LOMBRE!_

Springtime used another Scissor Cross on a Lombre, while Larvitar opted for the more direct approach. Outrage.

_WANDERER MIROR B. sent out VOLTORB!_

Michael's eyes narrowed.

"A Shadow Pokémon? Well, I'll just have to… Yoink!"

"Hey!" Miror B. cried out, but too late. Michael had sent Voltorb to the Lab.

"You'll regret this!" Miror B. called out, before fleeing. Michael decided to head back to the ONBS building.

* * *

"It's terrible! Bunch of shady characters waltzed in and took Megg hostage!"

Michael's eyes widened in horror. He rushed through the building, Snagging a Makuhita, Vulpix, Duskull and Ralts. He arrived at the top, to see Megg being held in a large Cipher Peon's arms.

"Hah. I knew you'd come here, eventually. I am Exol. And I will be crushing you right here!" Exol threw Megg onto Nett, and walked over.

_CIPHER CMDR EXOL would like to battle!_

_CIPHER CMDR EXOL sent out LOUDRED and GIRAFARIG!_

_Go! HOUNDOOM and MAKUHITA!_

Houndoom used a Faint Attack on Girafarig, while Makuhita stuck to Arm Thrust on the Loudred.

_CIPHER CMDR EXOL sent out RAICHU and MAWILE!_

"Michael, focus your attacks on that Raichu!" Nett called.

"Why?"

"Secret project activate!"

Megg was standing on a nondescript tile. However, this tile was optimum fitted. Megg extended her left arm. A strange machine appeared surrounding it.

"Whoa, you guys have a Snag Machine?"

"We stole the schematics off your father. I apologise."

"Don't be, but really?"

Megg used a Snag Ball on the Mawile, catching it. She tossed it to Michael.

_CIPHER CMDR EXOL was defeated!_

The commander looked at Megg uncertainly. He tore the Snag Machine from her arm, leaving with it, and leaving behind a somewhat bleeding Megg.

"Ouch, these things hurt to remove!" Megg started to cry.

"We'll get you to the HQ Lab. Mom has to be familiar with these things."

* * *

"So… you had a Snag Machine removed from your arm by force?" Rui asked.

"Y-y-yes, Rui," Megg sobbed.

_Wes had his Snag Machine removed by force once. He still has the scars. Or at least, he did when I last saw him. He just needed to wrap the arm up in one of those bandage things, and keep it stable. Don't run around too much until your scars stop bleeding._

"Thank you, Summer. I'll go get the bandages." Rui left the room, leaving only Megg and Michael.

"Michael… I'm sorry I used our Snag Machine. It wasn't worth it."

"Megg, you are absolutely fine, don't concern yourself. I don't mean to sound selfish, but if I snagged that Mawile, Exol would have stolen my Snag Machine. Sure, it's a different design, but I don't imagine it to be any easier to remove than the old version."

"…You're right, Michael." Megg looked up at Michael. "And that would have doomed Orre." Megg sat up.

"Pardon the intrusion," a female voice called from behind them. Michael turned. Rui was back.

"Megg, I have the bandages." Megg fell back, and extended her arm. Rui deftly wrapped the bandage around Megg's arm.

"Michael… can you escort me back to Pyrite?"

"Oh… sure."

* * *

Michael made it back to the HQ Lab, going to take a rest for the day. However, on the side of his desk were two Pokéballs and a note. He read the note first.

_Michael:_

_I am the Snagger. I have a Snag Machine, to catch Shadow Pokémon from Cipher. I am sorry I couldn't mention this in person, but I don't have much of an ability to do so. My position is too reliant on my identity remaining hidden._

_These Pokémon are Poochyena and Ledyba. They were at Gateon Port. You mustn't have had time to search these areas for Shadow Pokémon, so I Snagged them for you._

_I suggest you head to Phenac next. Cipher is active in a desert north of here, and also plans to infiltrate Phenac._

_I want you to win, Michael. I've grown to like you._

_The Snagger_

Sure enough, the Ledyba and Poochyena were Shadow. Michael sent them to his PC, and went to bed, wondering who the Snagger might be.

**The correct answer is c) Wooper.**

**Next time, on _Mysterious Encounter_, we go to inspect Phenac.**


	4. Governor and Gorrila

**Trainers, who evolves last out of Michael's Pokemon?**

**a) Seel  
b) Duskull  
c) Pupitar**

Michael arrived in Phenac City, only to notice the place was noticeably… uncanny. It wasn't bad. It just looked off.

"Cipher got here," Michael whispered.

He rushed to the Colosseum, snagging Natu, Swinub, Spearow, Grimer and Seel. He was too rushed to make sure, but he felt like there were more Shadow Pokémon.

"I know I shouldn't be thinking like this, but the Snagger will get them anyway."

After that moment of introspection, he found a possible candidate for the leader of this invasion, and two ONBS crew members.

"So, you're our backup, huh?"

"I told you already, foolish girl. The communications are down. No message can get in or out of this city. Now… I must do something about you."

"I've been told that before. Springtime, are you ready?"

_CIPHER ADMIN SNATTLE would like to battle!_

_CIPHER ADMIN SNATTLE sent out QUAGSIRE and LANTURN!_

_Go! Springtime and LARVITAR!_

Larvitar set up a Dragon Dance, while Springtime used a Razor Leaf. Luckily, Quagsire went down, and Lanturn missed its attack.

_CIPHER ADMIN SNATTLE sent out LUNATONE!_

Michael's eyes narrowed. This was a Shadow Pokémon, funnily enough. The Lunatone set up a move called Shadow Sky, which sent an eerie light cascading on the field. Springtime finished off the Lanturn.

_CIPHER ADMIN SNATTLE sent out CASTFORM!_

"Ironic, isn't it?" Michael asked, tossing a Snag Ball. On Larvitar's turn…

_What? LARVITAR is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Larvitar started eating chunks of the floor. He swirled around, and turned into a stone pupae.

_Congratulations! Your LARVITAR evolved into PUPITAR!_

Pupitar spun around, creating a Sandstorm over the field, removing the Shadow Sky.

_CIPHER ADMIN SNATTLE sent out METANG!_

Pupitar used Outrage, attacking the Castform. Springtime switched to Duskull.

Duskull used Shadow Ball, defeating the Metang. Pupitar wrapped up with its Outrage.

_MICHAEL defeated CIPHER ADMIN SNATTLE!_

"Curses! Why-!"

"Enough, Snattle. You have done enough," a girl said from a corner of the stadium. Snattle turned. The girl was clad in a very dark blue cloak.

"Ah! Yes… yes, I must go." Snattle fled the scene, very intimidated.

"Who are you, anyway?" Michael asked.

"I am the Snagger. Don't worry. I took care of those corners of the city while you were out. The Shadow Pokémon are at the HQ Lab."

"Thank goodness."

"It was indeed more prudent to save the citizens. Now, if you don't mind, I'll take it from here. You should probably head north of here, to the S.S. Libra. There, you'll find some information."

"Also thank you."

"And then there's this." The Snagger leaned in, and brought Michael into a hug.

"Uh… thank you?" Michael was uncertain about this one.

"You are the reason I'm in this thing. And you are kinda cute. Now… go. I can't accompany you too often!" The Snagger left the room with Snattle's key, leaving Michael and the ONBS crew.

"I must also thank you for helping us out of that jam. I knew Megg got the message."

"Megg? No, I learned about this thing from a note by the Snagger."

"Like I said, Megg got the message. It has to be Megg in that cloak."

Megg? Michael was now curious about the Snagger's identity. She was a girl that he had met, hopefully, which narrowed it down amazingly. It wasn't Rui, for sure, and he felt he could eliminate Lovrina. Sure enough, if he was remembering correctly, it had to be Megg. But wouldn't she be too scarred to use a Snag Machine if they had one?

* * *

Michael arrived at the S.S. Libra. It was sad, to see one of the most majestic cruise liners turned into a shipwreck in the middle of the desert. Somehow. He made his way up the ship, and found three men conversing. Two were wearing the iconic Cipher outfit. One, obviously the leader, was not.

"Grr… we let that Pokémon get away!"

"It was quite rare, sir. I share your condolences. Maybe another unheard of Pokémon will help your mood…

"Not bloody likely! That kid Michael's got the only other rare Pokémon in all of Orre. That, and the Herbalist's Munchlax. But everyone and their mother knows about that thing!"

"Blah blah blah… they're too busy arguing to find this Pokémon. I'll go get it."

* * *

"Here, boy!" Michael cooed. The little Pokémon jumped. Michael sent out Springtime.

_"Hello, Bonsly."_

_"Help… me…"_

_"I won't hurt you. I can bring to your family."_

_"Thank you… Leafeon…"_

Michael smiled. Springtime mounted Bonsly onto its back, and ran off to the motor bike. Michael scooped them up, and rode them to Pyrite Town.

* * *

Michael arrived at the ONBS, to see Megg consoling a little girl at the bench.

"Don't worry, little girl. I have a friend who can help."

"Where's Bonsly? He'll be terrified without me?" the girl screamed.

"Ah, Michael. Just in time. I need your help."

"I need yours. You wouldn't happen to know who this guy is, would you?"

Michael and Megg stared at each other for two whole seconds. The girl broke the ice.

"Hooray! Bonslybonslybonslybonslybonsly!"

"Excitable. And thank you, Michael. In return, I should tell you some news I found."

"What."

"About here on your map. There should be a base of Cipher's. Go in, make some noise, and get out."

"Can do."

* * *

"Access denied, chump!" One of the two men guarding Cipher Key Lair said.

"Get lost!"

"Who's going to get lost?" a man asked behind Michael. The man stamped.

"Sorry I'm late, Michael. I had hoped to get these two buffoons down before you showed up," the Snagger said. Michael smirked.

"And I'm here to start making amends. I am ashamed of how I treated you father. I could never mend bridges with him… but I can mend bridges with you!"

The muscular man gave a large punch to both men, and they fell into the dark water surrounding the Lair. He smirked. But an alarm sounded, and countless Cipher Peons surrounded the four.

"I don't know about you, but…" the Snagger muttered. She sent out a Gardevoir and a Milotic. Taking an idea from her, Michael sent out Springtime and Dusclops.

"Go boy!" Michael said. All hell broke loose. Michael and the Snagger prepared their Snag Machines, and chucked like mad. Between them, they saved a Paras, Growlithe, Shellder, Pidgeotto, Beedrill, Tangela, Butterfree, Magneton, Venomoth, Weepinbell, and Arbok. They smiled, but that wasn't the last of their woes. A man appeared out of the building. A familiar one.

"Shut up! Why aren't you boys at the production line?"

"We beat every last one, monkey man!" the Snagger taunted.

"Every last one? Now I'm steaming mad! Drop and give me 20!"

"Oh, it is on like Mankey Kong!"

_CIPHER ADMIN GORIGAN would like to battle!_

_CIPHER ADMIN GORIGAN sent out SEALEO and LAIRON!_

_Go! SPRINGTIME and DEWGONG!_

Springtime used a Razor Leaf to damage the Sealeo. Before Gorigan could react, Dewgong used a Surf attack to maximize the damage, and take down Lairon in the meantime.

_CIPHER ADMIN GORIGAN sent out URSARING and SLOWKING!_

Springtime used a Razor Leaf to distract the Slowking. Gorigan had prepared for that. What he did not prepare for was the Scissor Cross right afterward. Dewgong tried an Ice Beam, which the Ursaring blocked.

_CIPHER ADMIN GORIGAN sent out HYPNO!_

Michael's eyes narrowed. Gorigan's Shadow Pokémon. He used a Scissor Cross on Ursaring, and a Signal Beam on the Hypno.

_CIPHER ADMIN GORIGAN sent out PRIMEAPE!_

Michael's eyes narrowed once more. Gorigan had two Shadow Pokémon. He prepared two Snag Balls, before his Snag Machine told him otherwise.

"Michael! Remember, you aren't the only one with a Snag Machine!" the Snagger called. She prepared her own Snag Ball, and tossed at the Primeape, and Michael the weakened Hypno. Both were caught.

_MICHAEL defeated CIPHER ADMIN GORIGAN!_

"Grr… I'll be taking you two down! Peons, grab them and lock them in the factory!"

"No no. No need to be so rash," a voice stated from behind Michael and the Snagger. An old man walked forward to them, accompanied by two shady men. One of them was Eldes.

"Wait, you three are familiar."

"Yes. We met in Gateon Port. But I must have forgot to introduce myself. The name's Greevil, and I am the head of Cipher!"

"…Greevil…" the Snagger whispered. Eldes shook his head.

"Girl, stay your tongue. We are talking only to Michael."

"Yes. Powerful as you might be, you are simply no match for Cipher."

"You do realise this girl will consider it a personal insult if Cipher Key Lair isn't turned to scrap metal by lunchtime, right?" Michael asked. The Snagger nodded, and got right on it, one nut at a time.

"Whatever. XD001's fine tuning is now ready."

"XD001 is the Pokémon that trashed the S.S. Libra," Ardos said. Michael shuddered. He was not looking forward to facing that power.

"Scared, huh? I shall be preparing our plan to unleash XD001 upon the world as the clock strikes midnight tonight. Be there, at Citadark Isle off the coast of Gateon Port, or have the world conquered."

"The world…"

* * *

"Midnight tonight? Are they kidding me?" Michael asked.

"We don't have much time, Michael. My little angel is all grown up… not even Wes had a time limit," Rui stated.

"Michael… you might want a team before you go." The Snagger gave Michael a Pokéball.

"That is one of the Shadow Pokémon. I set it aside, purified it, and evolved it. Pick a team, and you have to go. I… I can't join you on Citadark Isle."

"That's too bad," Michael said. He pulled the Snagger into a big hug.

"If I'm not back in twelve hours… wait longer."

**The correct answer is c) Pupitar, at level 55 compared to 34 and 37.**

**Next time, on _Mysterious Encounter_, we ascend Citadark Isle before the twelfth strike sounds.**


	5. Lust, Greed, Wrath, Sloth and Pride

**Trainers, where is Zangoose normally found?**

**a) Citadark Isle  
b) Cipher Key Lair  
c) Gateon Port**

Michael arrived at Citadark Isle at about six o'clock. Six hours remain until Greevil unleashes XD001. He made his way up the volcano, one step at a time, before being stopped by Lovrina.

"You. I remember you. You never showed up."

"Mikey, I, like, totally wasn't going to help you!"

_CIPHER ADMIN LOVRINA would like to battle!_

_CIPHER ADMIN sent out GARDEVOIR and GOREBYSS!_

_Go! Springtime and DUSCLOPS!_

Dusclops opened with a Shadow Ball, and Springtime a Razor Leaf. Somewhat standard by this point, but Michael didn't have a second to spare.

_CIPHER ADMIN LOVRINA sent out ALTARIA and ROSELIA!_

Michael's eyes narrowed. Altaria was a Shadow. Michael had Dusclops use Will-O-Wisp to wither away the Altaria, while Springtime used a Scissor Cross on Roselia.

_CIPHER ADMIN LOVRINA sent out FARFETCH'D!_

Michael's eyes narrowed. A second Shadow Pokémon. In sequence, Michael caught Altaria and Farfetch'd.

_MICHAEL defeated CIPHER ADMIN LOVRINA!_

"Sniff… you meanie!"

"Lovrina, I have very little time left before the world is crushed by Cipher."

"Oh… you are so totally gonna get it!" Lovrina left the island in tears. Michael watched her go. He then turned, and continued his climb. He found and Snagged a Golduck, Sableye, Raticate, Dodrio, Kangaskhan, Banette, Magmar, Pinsir, Magcargo, Rapidash, Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, Lickitung, Scyther and Dugtrio.

* * *

"We meet again, Michael. You may remember me, from Phenac City."

"…Oh yeah. You were the coward, right?"

"…INSOLENCE! If I hope to become the Governor of Orre, I must extinguish your efforts! Yours and that Snagger girl's!"

_CIPHER ADMIN SNATTLE would like to battle!_

_CIPHER ADMIN SNATTLE sent out QUAGSIRE and METANG!_

_Go! Springtime and ARCANINE!_

Springtime opened with a Razor Leaf, and Arcanine a Flamethrower. Snattle's base line dissolved in a flurry of leaves and flames.

_CIPHER ADMIN SNATTLE sent out SCIZOR and CASTFORM!_

Castform shot a Flamethrower directly up, parting the skies. He turned into his Sunny Form.

"But… it's night time. How is it sunny?"

"Clear skies, my friend."

Castform's plan drastically backfired. Arcanine made use of the clear skies to use a Flamethrower on the Scizor. Springtime was not so lucky. It's Scissor Cross dealt less damage than it should've.

_CIPHER ADMIN SNATTLE sent out SOLROCK!_

Michael's eyes narrowed. A Shadow Pokémon. Solrock immediately ruined Arcanine and Springtime's newfound thunder with a Shadow Sky. The two retaliated with a Flamethrower and a Razor Leaf to KO the Castform and weaken the Shadow.

_CIPHER ADMIN SNATTLE sent out STARMIE!_

Michael's eyes narrowed again. Snattle's second Shadow Pokémon. He Snagged Solrock and Starmie in sequence, using the recharge from Solrock to weaken the Starmie.

_MICHAEL defeated CIPHER ADMIN SNATTLE!_

"Curses! Foiled again! Oh well. There are more powerful opponents compared to I. You'll get yours!"

* * *

"You reacted with shock when you learned of Master Greevil and Eldes. Why not I? I was the one to assist you in Gateon Port."

"In all fairness, I wanted to snag that Zangoose. Hey, did I ever find that again?"

"Excellent. There is a Shadow that you missed, and it's all thanks to me! Not like it's going to do you much good: Master Greevil will be unleashing XD001, and you won't exactly be stopping him."

Michael received a P*DA message at that exact moment. He checked it. Sure enough, the Snagger had found that Zangoose.

"Funny, her timing."

"You insolent brat! I will be defeating you, and I've even got a trap set up for the Snagger!"

_CIPHER ADMIN ARDOS would like to battle!_

_CIPHER ADMIN ARDOS sent out SWELLOW and ALAKAZAM!_

_Go! PUPITAR and DUSCLOPS!_

_What? PUPITAR is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Pupitar leaped into the air, shrivelling up. A dark brown skin punched through the silvery stone, releasing a rocky lizard-like behemoth. With spikes.

_Congratulations! PUPITAR evolved into TYRANITAR!_

_"No sense not pulling my own weight with so little time!"_

_TYRANITAR's SAND STREAM whipped up a sandstorm!_

Michael's eyes narrowed. Swellow was a Shadow Pokémon. He threw a Snag Ball right off the bat, which managed to catch. Dusclops used a Shadow Ball on the Alakazam, defeating it.

_CIPHER ADMIN ARDOS sent out ELECTABUZZ and HERACROSS!_

Michael's eyes narrowed. Electabuzz was a Shadow Pokémon. Dusclops used a Protect, and Tyranitar a powerful Earthquake, to bring Electabuzz nearly down. Michael then proceeded to Snag it, as Heracross' Brick Break defeated the Tyranitar.

_CIPHER ADMIN ARDOS sent out KINGDRA!_

_Go! Springtime!_

Springtime shot towards the Heracross like a dart, Aerial Acing it. The Kingdra shot an Ice Beam where Springtime was, but missed. Springtime shot a Razor Leaf really quickly, and Dusclops used a Shadow Ball from the background.

_CIPHER ADMIN ARDOS sent out SNORLAX!_

Michael's eyes narrowed. A third Shadow Pokémon, this lazy buffoon. Snorlax tried a Shadow End, but Dusclops's defence helped it survive the attack. Springtime looked at it, and used a calmer attack: GrassWhistle. The sleepy Snorlax drooped off once more, allowing a secure Snag.

_MICHAEL defeated CIPHER ADMIN ARDOS!_

"We're in trouble! At this rate, you'll be able to stop us in time… I must hurry, and warn Master Greevil!" Ardos ran back in, sealing the door.

* * *

"You!"

"Me."

"No Snagger to save your back this time. I think I'll be defeating you, and punching you off this bridge."

"Good plan. I admire your can-do attitude. But you may want to set up a more realistic first step."

_CIPHER ADMIN GORIGAN would like to battle!_

_CIPHER ADMIN GORIGAN sent out URSARING and SLOWKING!_

_Go! Springtime and TYRANITAR!_

_TYRANITAR's SAND STREAM whipped up a sandstorm!_

Springtime opened with a Scissor Cross to eliminate Slowking, while Tyranitar used its Brick Break on Ursaring.

_CIPHER ADMIN GORIGAN sent out AGGRON and WALREIN!_

Springtime used a Razor Leaf on the Walrein, while Tyranitar used an Earthquake on everybody, sparing only Springtime.

_CIPHER ADMIN GORIGAN sent out POLIWRATH and MR. MIME!_

Michael's eyes narrowed. Both were Shadow. Springtime used a Razor Leaf, and Michael Snagged the Poliwrath. A Scissor Cross, and Mr. Mime was Snagged.

_MICHAEL defeated CIPHER ADMIN GORIGAN!_

"…You were right, buddy. That first step was a little bit out of my reach, wasn't it? But you haven't heard the last of me! I'll be collecting my dynamite now."

"Wait, what?"

"Relax, relax, I'm putting it away."

* * *

"Hickory dickory dock. The boy climbed up the clock. The clock strikes twelve, and the boy is done!"

"Uh… I hate to interrupt your thunder, but the boy is right there."

"Oh, go hold him up. We are so close to the midnight deadline. Why not make it interesting?"

"…Alright, Michael, let's make one thing clear. I don't want to fight you like this."

"It's just as painful on my side of the field as well."

"Michael, I will not hold back. As the left hand of my father, Master Greevil… I shall make sure the twelve o'clock deadline passes!"

_CIPHER ADMIN ELDES would like to battle!_

_CIPHER ADMIN ELDES sent out NINJASK and MANECTRIC!_

_Go! TYRANITAR and DUSCLOPS!_

_TYRANITAR's SAND STREAM whipped up a sandstorm!_

Michael's eyes narrowed. Manectric was a Shadow Pokémon. Tyranitar opened with a Rock Slide, KOing the Ninjask, and Michael made use of this to Snag the Manectric.

_CIPHER ADMIN ELDES sent out SALAMENCE and FLYGON!_

Michael's eyes narrowed. Salamence was a Shadow Pokémon. Both opponents were dangerous. Dusclops spread about a Will-O-Wisp, burning the Salamence and Flygon by perfect aim. Tyranitar used Crunch on the Flygon. Flygon used DragonBreath, and Salamence Shadow Rush. Tyranitar persevered.

Tyranitar used a Rock Slide, and Michael Snagged the Salamence. The Flygon was permitted to KO Tyranitar, but Dusclops KOed it right back.

_CIPHER ADMIN ELDES sent out MAROWAK and LAPRAS!_

_Go! Springtime!_

Michael's eyes narrowed. Both Marowak and Lapras were Shadow Pokémon. He Snagged the Marowak, and Springtime used GrassWhistle on the Lapras. Michael could prepare a second Snag from here.

_CIPHER ADMIN ELDES was defeated!_

"You are truly powerful. One day, I hope we can duel as rivals."

"So do I. But for now, your father needs to be stopped."

"Yes. Don't tell him, but I'm rooting for you. Be careful, though… he is tremendously powerful."

**The correct answer is b) Cipher Key Lair.**

**Next time, on _Mysterious Encounter_, we fight XD001 and Greevil.**


	6. Twelfth Strike

"Hohoho. So you've finally arrived, friend."

*BONG*

"Just in time, too." The roof parted, and in came the most nightmarish creation ever made.

Dark skin. Red eyes. Michael's eyes narrowed: this was XD001. Shadow Lugia.

"Like it, huh? Well, guess what? How about you battle it? Oh, how I love to see all hope extinguished from the people that stop our well laid plans… oh, like your father!"

"My father… Wes. What do you know of him?"

"Oh, he's dead. Rather like you."

_Go! Springtime!_

Springtime pounced forward, and knelt down. She gave a short song, and grass began to grow at her paws. She looked XD001 in the eye.

_"__After the storm, there is always hope."_

Springtime ran directly at XD001, using a Scissor Cross to deal damage. XD001 shot into the air, and shot a Shadow Blast down at Springtime. Springtime dodged, and jumped up along the roof to reach XD001. She stood, at eye level, nimbly dodging the Shadow Storm. She begun to whistle, and XD001 grew sleepy. It fell to the ground, and Springtime looked at it. Michael threw his Snag Ball.

_… … … …__Gotcha! LUGIA was caught!_

"Take that, Greevil! The clock strikes twelve, and you are the one losing!"

"Grr… Grr… HOW DARE YOU! My one loyal subject, XD001, perfected by the best scientist in the world, lost to something as simple as you? I shall personally see that you are crushed under my power!"

Greevil's eyes opened. He gave a sadistic grin.

_GRAND MASTER GREEVIL would like to battle!_

_GRAND MASTER GREEVIL sent out RHYDON and MOLTRES!_

_Go! DEWGONG and DUSCLOPS!_

Michael's eyes narrowed. Both were Shadow Pokémon. Dewgong used a Surf attack, knocking both foes down on health. Michael tossed a Snag Ball at the Rhydon, Snagging it.

_GRAND MASTER GREEVIL sent out ZAPDOS!_

Michael's eyes narrowed. Another Shadow Pokémon. Dusclops burned the Zapdos, at the expense of Zapdos getting off a Shadow Bolt and KOing Dewgong. Michael Snagged the Moltres.

_GRAND MASTER GREEVIL sent out TAUROS!_

_Go! TYRANITAR!_

_TYRANITAR's SAND STREAM whipped up a sandstorm!_

Michael's eyes narrowed. Another Shadow Pokémon. Dusclops got a burn on the Tauros, as well, but the Tauros used Shadow Rush on Dusclops, knocking it out. Michael Snagged the Tauros, and Tyranitar spiked the Zapdos.

_GRAND MASTER GREEVIL sent out EXEGGUTOR!_

_Go! ARCANINE!_

Michael's eyes narrowed. Yet another Shadow Pokémon. Arcanine used a Flamethrower on the Exeggutor, allowing Michael to attempt to Snag the Exeggutor. It failed, and Exeggutor got off a Shadow Storm, KOing Tyranitar and Arcanine. In revenge, Michael furiously tossed another Snag Ball at it, Snagging it.

_GRAND MASTER GREEVIL sent out ARTICUNO!_

_Go! BLISSEY and Springtime!_

Michael's eyes narrowed. His team was entirely Shadow Pokémon!

The Snagger had given Michael a Blissey. Michael used its Thunderbolt to lower Articuno's health. He Snagged the Zapdos, which had been slowly neutralising itself in the corner. All that was left was Articuno.

Springtime used a GrassWhistle, and sent Articuno to sleep. Michael threw a Snag Ball. The ball whistled past, and entrapped the Articuno.

_… … … …__Gotcha! ARTICUNO was caught!_

_MICHAEL defeated GRAND MASTER GREEVIL!_

Springtime, Michael's partner. Blissey, the Snagger's gift. Michael and the Snagger worked together in spirit.

* * *

"A mere child defeated me?" Greevil asked. A man appeared in an elevator. Ardos.

"What happened here? The best explanation I can come up with is… Grand Master, you lost? It's your fault. There can be no forgiveness for what you have done. Grand Master… Gorigan has set up the dynamite."

"Knew it."

"Shut up. He plans to blow up the island. He has called in a chopper. We will escape. He will sacrifice himself if it means killing Michael."

"I will not let my subjects go down too."

"Master, subjects can be replaced."

"Ardos!" Eldes growled. Ardos stepped down.

"Father, learn from our mistakes. We can't take over the world this way."

"Don't call him Father! Call him the Grand Master!"

"No… Eldes, you are right. Michael… thank you. You have shown me the wrong I have done. For that, I thank you." Ardos growled, and left in disgust.

"No thanks are necessary. Just trying to make sure the world is safe and dictator free."

"Heh… I was aspiring that much. I feel so bad now… I wish there was a way to make it up to you," Greevil sighed. Michael walked up to the edge of the room, and looked out onto Orre.

"There is one thing. My father. Is he really dead?"

"…No, child."

"What? Dad's alive? Wes is alive?" Michael almost cheered. At his words, an elevator opened, a figure exited the elevator. Wes.

"Dad?"

"Son? Is that you? My, how big you've grown."

"Dad!" Michael ran up to his father, and threw his arms around him.

"Ah, the joys of father and son. Eldes, I… no, we… we should go on a journey. Find families like these, and reunite them. I can think of no better way to atone for our crimes."

* * *

Wes, Michael, Eldes and Greevil… no, Mr Verich, walked up to the Pokémon HQ Lab. Rui couldn't restrain herself. She bowled over Wes in her excitement. Winter ran up as well, and started licking Wes' face. Summer was more restrained. She let Springtime run up to her.

_I am proud of you, my child._

_"__Thank you, Mother."_

Eldes smiled at the scene. Michael walked up to him, and nodded.

"Yes… everything is how it should be. Except…" Eldes took out a P*DA, and pressed a button. After a short wait, the Snagger bounded up the stairs, and looked around.

"Well, Michael… it looks like you've done a lot here."

"Yes I have." The Snagger hugged Michael as tightly as she could. Michael could only respond with a weak squeeze in return.

"You… you have done so much for me…" Michael sighed. Springtime bounded up, and the Snagger started to stroke her hair.

"But I have no idea who you are. Please… may you lower your hood?"

**Next time, on _Mysterious Encounter,_ we learn the identity of the Snagger.**

**And I made sure the double update was today. Tomorrow, I probably would have written enough to release the cliffhanger and it's resolution in one day. I hope to break this trend. How likely is it? Really?**


	7. The Snagger

The Snagger reached for her cowl, and flicked it back. Underneath were tucked two long pink ponytails.

"Lovrina?"

"Um… surprise?" Lovrina said.

"Wait… you!" Wes roared, Rui having finally allowed him to stand up.

"Wes, please, let me explain!"

"You were the one that stole my Snag Machine!"

"I needed to! I finally had the chance to take Cipher down from the inside! I just needed a Snag Machine! Krane wouldn't give me a blueprint to work from, so I needed yours!"

"What about Megg's?" Michael piped up.

"Exol's actions were intercepted not long after they occurred, and the Snag Machine returned to ONBS. However, I highly doubt Megg had the courage to use it again," Eldes stated.

"Though, Lovrina, I must ask… why the secrecy?"

"To make a ruse like that work, you have to deceive allies as well as enemies. In regards to keeping my actions secret from Cipher, and thus keeping access to all of their weaknesses, you were enemies, from a certain point of view."

"From a certain point of view? From any other, we could've helped you!" Rui roared.

"Mom, enough," Michael told her. Rui looked at Michael like she was about to scold him, but Michael had already started.

"Lovrina did her best to keep us a step ahead. She couldn't let her identity slip, not even by accident. I trust her."

"Oh… well…"

"So, Michael… what do you say about a battle?"

"Huh? A battle?"

"There's something I want you to do…"

_SNAGGER LOVRINA would like to battle!_

_SNAGGER LOVRINA sent out DRAGONITE!_

_Go! Springtime!_

Michael's eyes narrowed. This was a Shadow Pokémon.

"So that's what happened to that Dragonite! Well, Michael, why don't we see one last Snag before the Snag Machines become completely useless?" Mr Verich said. Michael nodded.

Springtime leaped forward, and used a Leaf Blade attack. The Dragonite took it like a champ. Springtime tried a Scissor Cross, and then an Aerial Ace. Finally, she used a GrassWhistle, to send the Dragonite to sleep. Michael tossed his last Snag Ball.

_… … … …Gotcha! DRAGONITE was caught!_

_MICHAEL defeated SNAGGER LOVRINA!_

"Thanks… I always wanted to see you Snag something in a determined battle, and not just one of those all-hell-breaks-loose deals."

"You're welcome."

"Michael, honey… the deadline didn't help us at all with the purification. Why don't you two go for a walk, and we'll get caught up on this purification."

"Sure thing, Rui!" Lovrina said.

* * *

Michael and Lovrina had pretty much walked all the way around the HQ Lab, when Michael kicked off the conversation.

"Lovrina,"

"Call me Ashley."

"Why?"

"I was taken from my family at birth, and raised among these Cipher crooks to do their bidding. According to Eldes, my birth name was Ashley."

"OK… listen, Ashley… I do like you. I really do. But I was expecting Megg to be the Snagger."

"Yeah, Eldes met her a while back. He heard the whole story of how she Snagged the Mawile. We pretty much-"

"Wait, you and Eldes were in this thing together?"

"Come on. I'm the head scientist. I don't know everything about Cipher. Plus, the guys didn't take me seriously, thank you Ardos, so I needed Eldes' help to get anything done."

"Makes sense."

"Yeah, anyway, I made sure to cover my tracks, and at any chance I could, conceal myself. If it was conceivable that you could confuse me for Megg, I rigged the situation so you would. If someone could identify me, mainly Ardos and Greevil, I made sure to be out of their way as the Snagger."

"And Eldes made sure that he was in contact with Megg, making her a sure-fire candidate."

"Yes. Also lucky Megg had a crush on you."

"Wait, I'm confused now. Do you have a crush on me, or is that just pretending to be Megg?"

Ashley responded with a simple hug. Michael could hug her back this time.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

"Michael, we're almost done," Rui stated. All but one Shadow Pokémon was purified. Shadow Lugia was still to be done, however.

"Lovrina, is it purifiable?" Rui asked.

"You still don't trust me? Yes, it's purifiable. Like I would cave in to Greevil." Ashley stepped into the Purify Chamber, and looked at the Sets. All were running at full tempo. She placed Shadow Lugia into one of the Sets.

_Something's different about the LUGIA! Maybe…_

Green lights surrounded the Set, as Hitmonchan, Magneton, Farfetch'd and Exeggutor let their hearts wide open. The energy struck Lugia, surrounding it in a green orb. Purple light was expelled from its heart.

_LUGIA opened the door to its heart!_

"Like I said, I would never have harmed a Pokémon like that! XD001 received no adjustments after you were kidnapped, Professor Krane!"

"Thank you, Lovrina."

**Yes, Michael did discount Lovrina as a candidate for the Snagger. True story, I had done something similar before I wrote that passage. It was just too funny.**

**Remember, way back when we last met Ein, he discussed procuring the services of a certain man? He was kidnapping Ashley. I planned this thing way ahead. Told you I was looking forward to this ending.**

**As for Wes's disappearance, he was going to investigate Deep Colosseum, but it was a trap. He fought valiantly, but there were too many Cipher members. With his last breath, he transferred Winter and Shuckle out of there. I can't put it in something on it's own merit, because Wes' Hall Of Fame was already released, but I gave it my best shot.**

**There's a feeling deep inside me, and it's always there to guide me...**


End file.
